


Melting Her Frozen Heart

by FaithfulWarrior



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ, Romance/Humor, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithfulWarrior/pseuds/FaithfulWarrior
Summary: Elsa adjusts to life with the Northuldra. As Honeymaren teaches Elsa her people’s ways, Elsa begins to realize that her feelings toward her run deeper than just friendship. Set just after Frozen 2.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Koskalaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on Fanfic for a while but this is my first fic over here, so I'm excited. Hopefully y'all like this! It may take me a bit to update because school. lol Thank you for reading!

The sun was beginning to disappear behind the hills. Elsa stood at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a Northuldran valley. She knew she should head back to camp to figure out where she would stay for the night, but the view kept her glued to the mossy ground on which she stood. The sunset was breathtaking, but Elsa couldn't help correlating it with the thought that along with it went her old life. Everything she had ever known. It would officially take its leave with the setting sun. After the joy of victory and new revelations had lulled, Elsa became more and more aware that she had no clue what she was doing. She had just abandoned everything and taken upon herself a new life with new responsibilities. Responsibilities she had not the faintest idea how to begin to fulfill. She wasn't really sure why she had chosen to remain with the Northuldra. Some part of her had just known it was the right thing to do.

The sky was lit up with beautiful golds and pinks, the sun finally resting behind the hills and out of sight. Crunching leaves caught Elsa's attention. She glanced behind her and saw Honeymaren approaching. Elsa looked back at the sunset and tensed. She couldn't figure out why yet, but for some reason the Northuldran woman made her very nervous. She sensed that Honeymaren had come to stop beside her. Elsa risked a glance at her; she was looking out at the sky. Elsa wasn't sure how long they both looked out at the clouds before Honeymaren spoke.

"If I may, Spirit," she began. Elsa looked at her. "You're very brave," Honeymaren said. Elsa blinked, surprised and confused, then looked back at the sky. "What you did must've been very hard. To leave everything you've ever known."

Elsa allowed herself a sigh. "It seemed like the right decision at the time, and it still does… but I guess it's just difficult to get used to."

Honeymaren nodded. "I mean, it's an adjustment for us too, albeit a good one, getting used to life without the mist…and we're still in the comfort of our people and our home. But you've left everything." Honeymaren looked at her. "My people are thankful that you stayed." Elsa returned her gaze and smiled gently. Her heart hammered in her chest upon meeting the Northuldran's eyes. They were warm and intense and beautiful and Elsa had the feeling they could almost read her thoughts.

"When I said you belonged here…I meant it, Your Highness," she said, smirking.

Elsa swallowed and blushed for some reason unknown to her. "W-well…I'm not a 'Your Highness' anymore. Please, call me Elsa."

Honeymaren nodded respectfully. "As you wish." She looked back at the faint light from the campfires. "It's getting late. I know you can handle yourself, but I'd feel better if you let me escort you back to camp."

Elsa looked down at her hands clasped in front of her. "Thank you," she replied softly.

She started to walk and realized that Honeymaren was holding out her arm. "Oh. Thank you. I…" Elsa trailed off, not sure where she was going with that sentence. She rather awkwardly looped her arm through Honeymaren's, careful to touch her as little as possible. Old habits die hard, after all. Honeymaren chuckled softly and butterflies flew through Elsa's stomach.

"Have you never been escorted, Your Majesty?"

Elsa swallowed to get the lump out of her throat. "I…well, no actually. I haven't. Maybe by Kristoff or Anna… but most aren't too willing to come that close if they can help it."

Honeymaren huffed a laugh. "Why not?" she asked it as though Elsa's previous admission sounded like the dumbest thing she'd ever heard. "I mean…" she recovered. "You're… a very amicable person. And…you're quite beautiful I don't understand why you wouldn't have had suitors…" Honeymaren cleared her throat.

Leaves crunching under their feet was the only sound they heard for a moment. Elsa tried to ignore the way Honeymaren calling her beautiful had made her feel.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to… that was personal. Ah…what I mean is, you're an amazing person, and I'm surprised no one has seen that sooner. No one with a more romantic intent anyway… I'll stop talking I'm sorry." Honeymaren adjusted her hat.

"No no you're fine. I don't mind. It's not personal, really. Because I haven't had any suitors. Besides, not many suitors really care about the caliber of a person. It's about the money and status."

Honeymaren frowned. "Oh. I see. Well, I'm glad you haven't had any suitors then."

The camp came into view and Elsa felt a pang of loss as Honeymaren unhooked her arm. Before she had time to dissect that bit of information Yelena approached them.

"There you are Great Spirit."

Elsa internally cringed. She didn't like that that was her new title, but she wasn't sure if it would be offensive to tell people to stop using it.

"We have begun work on a lavvo for you, but it will be some time before it is complete. We must decide where you will stay until then."

"She could stay with me…" Honeymaren chimed in. Elsa's heart leapt into her throat again. "Since Ryder moved out I have the extra room."

Yelena glanced at Elsa in askance.

"Um…well I really don't want to impose. I'm sure I could build something on the shores of Ahtohallan that would work just fine until—"

"Please, Your Highness," Honeymaren began. "but I would feel terrible to have the unused extra space while you were sleeping in the cold."

Elsa smiled. "The cold never bothered me, Honeymaren."

"Still. I would feel better…"

Elsa didn't want Honeymaren to worry about her. And she had seen the inside of a few lavvos and the thought of sleeping in one sounded much better than curling up in the snow.

Elsa nodded. "All right, if you insist."

Honeymaren smiled beautifully. "Wonderful. I'll show you the way."

Honeymaren happily extended her arm to Elsa once more. Elsa found herself blushing…again, but she accepted the Northuldran's offer nonetheless. Elsa nodded a farewell to Yelena, and noticed the elder giving Honeymaren a look that reminded Elsa of how she herself looked at Anna when she knew her younger sister was being mischievous. Honeymaren flashed an innocent smile and shrugged at Yelena. Yelena shook her head as the pair walked off.

"What was that about?" Elsa asked.

Honeymaren gave a short laugh. "Oh, Yelena just tends to get suspicious when I invite a woman over. Especially for the night."

Elsa's eyes widened and she felt heat creep up her neck. "How come?"

Honeymaren smiled as if what she was about to tell Elsa was a delicate matter. "Well, I am one of the Koskalaka."

Although Honeymaren gave off her usual strong and confident air, her cheeks were colored and she looked expectantly at Elsa to gauge her reaction.

Elsa looked down. "I'm afraid I don't…know what that means."

Honeymaren nodded. "In your language it would translate as 'Two Spirit,' or, the 'other.'"

They had seemingly arrived at Honeymaren's lavvo. The Northuldran stopped and released Elsa's arm. When Honeymaren turned to face her Elsa could tell that she was, indeed, nervous. Elsa found that interesting. She had never seen Honeymaren nervous before, even in the face of peril. That realization was making Elsa even more nervous than she already had been.

Honeymaren sighed. "You see, when an individual of our tribe does not fit the typical description of 'male' or 'female,' they are called the Koskalaka. Two Spirits do not fall under 'male' or 'female.' I would better be described as 'other' because, while I fall under 'female,' I don't…well, I don't look for my life partner in a male."

Elsa nodded. "I see… so… what does your celibacy have to do with me? Does Yelena…" Elsa's eyes went wide as she thought of the implication that Elsa would—what?—seduce Honeymaren into giving up her celibacy? "I—" Wait, that also implied lesbianism which she was surprised Yelena would assume of her, a queen of Arendelle, then she realized that Honeymaren had said it was only when she invited women over that Yelena was concerned so that must mean… and wait, Honeymaren had said that she wasn't looking for a male as her partn—oh.

Honeymaren scratched the back of her neck and looked down. She breathed a laugh. She could've sworn she could see Elsa's wheels spinning as her brain flew a mile a minute connecting the dots.

"Oh! Oh. Oh." Elsa looked down. _Stop saying "oh."_ she thought.

Crickets.

"You're not celibate."

Honeymaren laughed. "No. Not celibate." She looked up. "But I'm not—I don't…I haven't…not like that." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"So…you're a-a lesbian?" Elsa was beet red.

Honeymaren clearing her throat. "Maybe? Is that what the blue-bloods call it? Sorry," she blurted. "No offense."

"None taken. As in…you like women. Sexually. Not—" The stars or the trees were suddenly very interesting to the two women. "Not like that… but like that?" Beat. "You think women are beautiful," Elsa blurted, trying to repair the quickly crumbling exchange.

Honeymaren cleared her throat again. "I don't think women are beautiful, they _are_ beautiful."

Elsa coughed. "That's true—I mean you're right. But like you'd kiss one. Not on the head. Or you would I mean…you'd kiss one on the head but...you'd prefer to kiss one on the lips because you're attracted to them but you'd also kiss them on the head but not in a platonic way?…I'll stop talking."

Crickets.

"Hey Elsa I thought you might…whoa are you two okay?"

The women had practically jumped out of their skin at Ryder's voice.

"Yeah."

"Yep."

They said simultaneously.

"Fine, thanks," Elsa murmured.

"What's up, Ryder?" Honeymaren asked. Her voice shook.

"Uh… I just heard that Elsa was staying here tonight and I remembered that I took the extra bed roll out when me and Kade went hunting so I brought a fresh one. Sorry."

Honeymaren accepted the roll and blankets and nodded tightly. "Thanks."

"Okaay so…goodnight!"

Ryder scurried away, leaving the women still quite speechless and awkward. Finally, Honeymaren spoke.

"Um…look, Elsa, you don't have to stay here tonight. I promise, I was just trying to be polite and there isn't anyone else with the open space. There was no…ulterior motive…" Elsa blushed. Honeymaren put her hand on her head. "You know what, you can have the lavvo," she suggested. "I'll sleep outside, okay?"

Elsa looked up. "No! No, you don't have to do that, really. I'm not so uncultured that I…or shallow that I would…" She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "You don't have to. Really."

"Are you sure? It's not a problem…"

Elsa smiled. "Of course I'm sure. I trust you and there's no reason you should get kicked out of your own tent because of something like this."

Honeymaren nodded. "All right."

The still-blushing Northuldran pulled the entrance flap to the side and held it for Elsa. Elsa smiled and stepped inside, coming very close to Honeymaren in the process. She smelled really good, Elsa realized. Like fresh wood and the light refreshing smell just after rain. As soon as Elsa was inside, Honeymaren mumbled something about getting a fire started and began bringing in wood from outside the lavvo.

The inside of the lavvo was very tidy except for wood shavings all over the desk to the left. Elsa approached it and gasped at the figurine atop the shavings. It was a strong, beautiful horse that looked just like the Nokk.

Elsa looked back at Honeymaren. She was kneeling beside the fire pit in the center of the lavvo, striking flint and steel. Elsa found herself transfixed on the way that Honeymaren's eyebrows creased as she focused, and how her tongue stuck out just slightly. It was cute, actually. Elsa looked down and remembered her reason for looking at the Northuldran in the first place.

"This is very well done," she said, complimenting the little wooden Nokk.

Honeymaren's head snapped up the moment Elsa spoke. "Oh, thank you. I like to whittle on my spare time."

Honeymaren bent over and blew on her small flames. Before long, there was a nice fire warming the lavvo. Elsa returned the wooden Nokk to his spot on the desk among the wood shavings. Although the fire seemed to be complete, Honeymaren seemed to be finding little things she could do to busy herself. She fidgeted with the wood and put the flint and steel back in its case. Elsa knew that she had made things awkward for the her. And herself for that matter. Her heart was still racing.

"Honeymaren…" She had the dark-haired woman's attention instantly. Elsa found that her stomach did a few back flips every time her blue eyes met Honeymaren's brown. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry into your personal matters." Honeymaren shook her head but Elsa continued before she could speak. "But it's good…to get to know you. I mean I know that…lesbianism can be somewhat of a taboo topic among the…blue-bloods… but I could never think differently of you because of it or…or anything like that. I think it's…well, I think it's a beautiful thing...that your people are accepting of it and…" she trailed off.

Honeymaren smirked. "Me too."

The Northuldran's confidence seemed to have returned, and she went back to tidying up her fire tools at a more efficient pace than before. Elsa nodded awkwardly and wondered why speaking to her was so difficult. The firelight cast beautiful shadows across Honeymaren's features. Although she didn't need the firelight to be beautiful, Elsa remarked to herself. The Northuldran was truly breathtaking.

"Are you hungry?" Honeymaren asked.

Elsa blinked and noticed a smirk tugging at the dark woman's cheek. She had caught her staring.

"Yes…yeah I am a little." Elsa rubbed her arm. No she wasn't. Why had she said that?

Honeymaren retrieved a box from the desk Elsa was leaning against. Elsa stood taller as the Northuldran approached and goodness why did the woman smell so heavenly? Elsa teetered a little and unfortunately Honeymaren noticed. Elsa stiffened even more than she already had been when Honeymaren's hand moved to Elsa's forearm and lower back to steady her.

"You must be exhausted," she said. "Here, sit."

Honeymaren made sure Elsa was seated and then began to place green vegetables, legumes and nuts into a pan beside the water she had already started to boil for tea.

"I'll just make you something quick and then you can sleep."

Elsa nodded. Her heart was pounding.

Try as she might, Elsa could not stop the blush creeping up her neck. Goodness she hoped Honeymaren didn't get the wrong idea about her. What if Honeymaren liked her? What if Honeymaren thought Elsa liked her? Elsa frowned. No, that wasn't fair to Honeymaren. Just because Elsa was a woman that didn't mean Honeymaren liked her. Besides, how could she? Elsa was full of baggage and she was quiet and introverted and awkward as all get out—

"Are you sure you're all right, my lady?"

Elsa's blush flared from her neck to her cheeks as she looked up to find Honeymaren had knelt in front of her. "Y-yes…" For a brief moment Honeymaren's gaze paralyzed Elsa. It was full of concern and confidence and a protective strength… Elsa nodded. "Yes. Sorry." She shook her head. "I'm just so tired."

Honeymaren nodded and retreated to her bed in the left corner of the spacious lavvo. Vaguely, her brain recognized Honeymaren making small talk about Elsa getting a good night's rest. However, the Snow Queen could only watch with growing panic as Honeymaren unfastened her belt and pulled her tunic over her head. After laying those items aside on her bed she pulled off her long-sleeved shirt, causing Elsa to suddenly find the fire very interesting. The Winter Spirit released the icy breath she had unconsciously been holding when her peripheral noticed that the Northuldran had only stripped down to a sleeveless undershirt, not completely, like Elsa had thought. Why was she so anxious! Her palms were sweating. She had been around other people who were attracted to women. Countless men and suitors who would even look at her like she was a piece of meat but that never bothered her. So why, when Honeymaren was simply minding her own business and being polite and kind and wonderful, was she so nerv—

"…that said, when we begin work on your lavvo, about what size would you like, Spirit?"

Elsa's pulse was still pounding in her throat. She swallowed and forced herself to look at the Northuldran. Elsa stifled a gasp and tried to ignore the way that Honeymaren's unassuming arms were much more muscled than they looked under her clothes.

"I-" Elsa hadn't realized just how dry her mouth was until she opened it and it made an annoying clicking sound. "Nothing fancy or big…I-I don't need anything…like that."

Honeymaren looked up from taking off her socks. "Oh, it's no trouble at—Spirit, is it the fire?" The brunette face-palmed. "Goodness, I didn't even think about that. Is the fire too hot for you?"

Elsa shook her head. "Oh no, not the fire." _What_ _the hell? What was that supposed to mean?!_ Elsa had no answer for her internal interrogator. "I mean… m-my temperature f-fluctuates…a lot…when I'm…" _When I'm what?! Freaking out because I've never felt my stomach do so many flip-flops?_ "When I'm…" _Say. Something._ "My temperature fluctsuate—fluctsuates…" Apparently she couldn't pronounce that word. Elsa huffed a nervous laugh. "You know what I mean."

Elsa would swear that her heart skipped a beat upon seeing the look that Honeymaren gave her just then. It was…a knowing look. An amused look. Very amused. Her brown eyes quickly scanned Elsa's features and her smirk was far from retired for the night.

And then she chuckled. It was soft and deep and somehow sent a shiver through the Snow Queen. Elsa looked down and let out a little nervous laugh. She hoped to make up for the way she was acting. Not only was she nervous about this interaction, she was also internally trying to piece out what all of this meant. Why on Earth was she acting this way? She just wanted to go to bed so that she could start fresh with a new day to be able to piece through all of this.

Honeymaren nodded. "I understand."

Before too long Honeymaren and Elsa sat across from each other with the fire somewhat in between them. Elsa was thankful for the hot tea and vegetables that Honeymaren had made. It calmed her and made her realize just how tired she really was.

"When was the last time you slept, Your Majesty?"

Tired as Elsa was, she still managed to give the Northuldran a little glare. "I thought we agreed that you would call me Elsa."

Honeymaren looked down with an adorable guilty smile that made Elsa practically choke on her tea. "You're right. Forgive me. _Elsa_."

Elsa found that she liked the way her name sounded on Honeymaren's lips. Her voice was a beautiful, deep alto and her lips truly were perfect.

"So?"

Elsa looked up. Where had that thought come from? She hoped Honeymaren hadn't noticed. She just…she didn't know what was coming over her. She did need rest.

Elsa frowned. "Um…it's been a while," she responded.

Honeymaren's gave her a disapproving look. "You know you didn't need to help my people re-build today. There's plenty of time for that. You could've been resting."

Elsa nodded. "I know, but I wanted to…"

"You almost died, Elsa. Or rather…you did die, didn't you?"

Elsa shivered as the memory of that surreal experience flashed across her mind's eye. "Yes."

Honeymaren leaned forward. "What was that like?"

"It was…quiet. For a moment. Darkness and then light." She squinted into the fire, willing herself to remember. "I saw my mother. In person this time, not through the lens of Ahtohallan. She smiled at me. Told me I was meant for something else on the Earth and that it was not yet my time. She said that the Great Spirit would reward me for being faithful. I asked her, 'Faithful to what?' She said, 'To good, to yourself, and to love.' She said that I would find a new purpose." Elsa met Honeymaren's rapt gaze. "When you said that I belonged here…I knew that was what my mother had meant. To what end…I wasn't informed. But she told me that I would know good things. Blessings. And I'm thankful. I'm thankful to be around such kind and wonderful people. The first half of my life I…well. That's another story."

Honeymaren nodded. "I know things have been hard for you. Someone as kindhearted and selfless and incredible as you deserves far more than what you have gone through in the past."

Elsa looked down, embarrassed from the Northuldran's praise.

"And now, let's kick those blessings off with a good night's sleep after days without rest."

Elsa smiled as a thoughtful Honeymaren unrolled the wad of pelts and furs Ryder had brought.

"Will this be enough? If you get too cold don't hesitate to wake me…" She stopped and chuckled. With a wave of her hand Elsa blew a little gust of wind and snowflakes that fluttered around Honeymaren. Honeymaren stared in awe and held up her hands in defeat. "The cold doesn't bother you. Right."

Seeming satisfied with Elsa's bed, Honeymaren returned to her own. Elsa ran her fingers through the furs but didn't move to sit or get into the bed. She was still learning the ways of the Northuldra and was honestly just really awkward about sleeping in the same room with a beautiful woman she hardly knew.

When Elsa looked up Honeymaren was taking her pants off. The Snow Queen's pulse spiked and her blush returned full force. She quickly realized that the Northuldran was wearing shorts underneath. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting. Of course Honeymaren wasn't going to just strip with her standing right there. Elsa told herself to calm down. She blinked. Those shorts were short. Very short. And tight for goodness sake she didn't realize the Northuldra made clothing that tight and—oh.

Elsa tore her eyes away from incredible, toned thighs and hoped that Honeymaren hadn't caught her staring. She began to slowly remove her shoes so that she would seem busy with something. Honeymaren started humming softly to herself. She had such a lovely voice. Elsa looked up and her breath hitched. Chestnut hair was being taken down by rough yet beautiful hands. Honeymaren worked her fingers through the weaves of her braid and eventually loosed it all. Her locks fell in waves across muscled arms and down her back. Apparently, there was nowhere Elsa could look that wasn't going to cause difficulty breathing, so she might as well get used to it.

Honeymaren looked up. "Oh, forgive me, do you need sleep-ware, Your High—Elsa?"

Elsa swallowed. Why did her throat feel like sandpaper? "N-no, no. Thank you. I can manage…"

Honeymaren opened her mouth to assure the Queen that it would be no trouble, but the words turned into a slow intake of breath. The Northuldran felt her chest become heavy with awe at the view before her. After an upward shrug, Elsa's garments began to sparkle with magic. Her gown started to disappear and Honeymaren's heart hammered faster. Although she knew, logically, that the Snow Queen was simply making it shorter for sleep…she couldn't help her anxiety over Elsa's perfect, long legs.

 _Stop looking at them look at her eyes for the Spirits' sake!_ Honeymaren thought.

In mere moments what was once a flattering, pristine white dress became a just-as-flattering nightgown. It came down to right above Elsa's knees, and was sleeveless other than two thin shoulder straps. Honeymaren fought desperately not to notice the way Elsa's collarbone was very visible along with the slightest cleavage beneath it.

"What?" The Fifth Spirit asked, her cheeks colored a beautiful pink, and her hand sliding up her arm out of embarrassment.

Honeymaren realized she was gawking. "Wow."

Elsa looked down, a shy smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Wow I mean…I've never seen you..do that before…" Honeymaren was truly mesmerized by Elsa's magic. Almost as much as she was by the Snow Queen herself.

A thought dawned on the Northuldran. "How on Earth do you make clothes out of snow?! Or is it ice? Whoa is it ice?!"

Honeymaren's curiosity got the better of her as it quite often did, and she walked over to get a closer look at the fabric of Elsa's nightgown. She noticed Elsa inhale as she approached and wondered why. She hoped she wasn't making Elsa uncomfortable.

Before she could ask or say something respectful, Elsa spoke, "I'm not sure, really." She offered the hem of the bottom of the nightgown. "You can feel it if you'd like."

Honeymaren's heart decided it would rather hang out in her throat. She swallowed it back down. Careful not to get anywhere near Elsa, she took the garment between her fingers and was surprised at how cool it was. Not unbearably cold. Perfect. Just like its creator. Honeymaren mentally rolled her eyes at her own antics. She was attracted to Elsa, sure, I mean of course she was, how could you not be? But she knew she needed to control this attraction to be sure that it was true, and besides, she wasn't even sure if Elsa was inclined toward women as she was.

"Wow, it's so soft!"

Elsa chuckled softly and beautifully, covering her mouth with her hand. Honeymaren grinned at the Fifth Spirit's cute and dainty habit. Elsa was a walking contradiction that amazed her. She could go from being a fierce warrior to a soft-spoken dainty woman. And yet Honeymaren couldn't imagine her as anything different.

Honeymaren stood as Elsa's laugh died away and found herself lost in ethereal blue eyes. She cleared her throat gently and said, "You know, Spirit, I've never seen the Northern Lights… but from the legends I've heard of them I would think they look much like your eyes."

She watched as a blush darkened the Fifth Spirit's pale cheeks. Elsa sputtered, "I…you flatter me, b-but I assure you the Northern Lights are incredible."

Honeymaren smiled. "I don't know, Your Highness, your eyes are pretty incredible."

Elsa huffed, exasperated, though smiling nonetheless. She shook her head, "You're incorrigible."

Honeymaren shrugged. "I'm honest."

With that, Honeymaren returned to her bunk and Elsa found herself fighting to keep her eyes from gawking lower than was respectful.

"Wake me should you need anything, Elsa."

Elsa swallowed and nodded. "I will, thank you."

The Snow Queen crawled under the covers and let herself sink into the warm and welcoming soft furs. She realized just how tired she was. Exhausted more like. And her heart was still hammering in her chest. If Elsa was honest, she was more than a little concerned about everything happening to her body. Her heart shouldn't be racing like this and she felt feverish. She hoped she wasn't coming down with something. That was the last thing she wanted. She was sure Honeymaren didn't want a bunch of snowgies running around her home.

She focused on the fire flickering in the center of the lavvo and made her breathing intentional in hopes to relax.

"Goodnight, Elsa."

Elsa's pulse spiked right back up. "Goodnight, Honeymaren."

Elsa slowly released a shaky breath and pushed one of the furs away from her neck. As flustered as she was, however, the Fifth Spirit found herself quickly succumbing to sleep.

Honeymaren lay awake for another hour at least. She was sighed and acknowledged the obvious fact that she was falling hard for the Snow Queen. She couldn't help but wonder if Elsa's flustered behavior was because she liked her back, or because she was intimidated by Honeymaren's admission to her earlier. She could only wait and dare to hope.


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be quick until the fourth chapter ;)  
> Thank you all for the kudos! Now back to these two gay disasters. lol

Honeymaren awoke to a rustling sound and shivered. When she opened her eyes snowflakes dusted her lashes. She sat up, a little disoriented after having just woken up. A jagged ice-fire sat where the old fire used to be, and snow covered the floor of the lavvo. Snowflakes were either hanging in suspense or swirling around the room. Honeymaren soon realized that the swirling snowflakes were creating pictures. She saw what looked like Anna, frozen still with her arm outstretched. When that image flurried away another replaced it of Elsa pacing back and forth, worrying her lip and crying. Honeymaren then saw a ship being thrashed by the waves. And then she saw…herself. And Elsa. Elsa reached out to Honeymaren and then ice shot out of her hands. The snowflake Elsa seemed horrified, looking at her hands in disgust. She knelt beside Honeymaren and wept. The snow images dissipated and now all the snowflakes began to blow around the room.

Honeymaren looked across the lavvo at Elsa and her heart ached. The Fifth Spirit's head rolled back and forth on her pillow in distress. Her chest heaved and the bed was quickly becoming an ice block.

Honeymaren hopped out of bed and jumped when her bare feet landed in snow. She had forgotten about that. Dismissing it, she padded carefully over to Elsa. To be honest, Honeymaren wasn't really sure what to do. She wanted to help, but she knew how dangerous Elsa could be, especially if she wasn't in control. Honeymaren's chest constricted at the shear sorrow and agony on the Snow Queen's face. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks and pooled under her eyes. Honeymaren hesitantly moved to brush them away, but realized they were frozen in place.

Sighing resolutely, Honeymaren sat beside Elsa. The furs made a crunching noise as she sat because of how frozen over they were. Under different circumstances, she probably would've been rendered breathless by how ridiculously beautiful Elsa was.

Honeymaren decided it would be safest to take Elsa's hands gently in her own in case she awoke and accidently shot ice at her. Honeymaren stiffened at how cold Elsa's palms were.

"Elsa," she said softly. "Elsa. Sweetheart." Why did she call her sweetheart?

Elsa's brow creased and a sob escaped her parted lips. Honeymaren sighed, feeling completely helpless. She instinctively brought her hand up to caress Elsa's cheek with her thumb. She threaded the fingers of her other hand through silky platinum blonde locks and gently stroked Elsa's scalp. She remembered how much she used to love when her mother did that to help her sleep. It was very relaxing. Maybe it would help.

"Everything's all right, Elsa. I'm here. You're safe. Anna's safe." She paused. "I'm… I'm safe too. It's Honeymaren."

Elsa shook her head. "No," she murmured. "Don't want to hurt you. My powers… Stronger…"

Honeymaren smiled sadly. "You're not going to hurt me, sweet Spirit."

Fresh tears coursed down Elsa's cheeks. "Yes, I—can't…I will…can't control…"

Honeymaren massaged Elsa's scalp. "Shhhh. It's all right, Elsa."

Honeymaren felt butterflies as Elsa's frown relaxed slightly and she leaned into the hand massaging her head. The Snow Queen was still crying, however, and Honeymaren didn't know what to do. One thing she did know was that she was freezing and the temperature was not getting any better.

Suddenly, Elsa jumped awake and Honeymaren flinched as pale palms were directed at her. She raised her hands. "It's just me! It's just me! It's Maren!"

Elsa panted and her wide eyes darted around the room like a frightened animal. She paused and focused on Honeymaren, and if Honeymaren wasn't afraid for her life she would've laughed at the look of surprise and sleepy-confusion Elsa gave when she noticed the Northuldran wasn't wearing her typical clothing. Then realization seemed to dawn on the Fifth Spirit. She looked at her hands in horror and then back up at Honeymaren. The temperature somehow dropped even more.

"Oh," she croaked. "God, did I hurt you?"

Elsa placed her ice-cold hands on Honeymaren's head and her shoulder and frantically searched for wounds she might have unknowingly inflicted. Honeymaren chided her heart for speeding up at Elsa's gentle touch. Now was not the time.

She smiled and gently took Elsa's hands off of her face and held them. "No, Elsa, I'm just fine. You were having a nightmare."

Elsa took in a shaky breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. She still seemed on the brink of sobbing. "It seemed so real," she whimpered.

Without thinking, Honeymaren took a trembling Elsa into her arms and held her. She felt Elsa stiffen like a board and hoped that she hadn't overstepped. Then the Snow Queen sighed and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the Northuldran, relaxing into her embrace. Honeymaren blushed as Elsa burrowed into the crook of her neck and clung to her like a lifeline.

Honeymaren could tell that Elsa was trying to stifle her emotions. "Hey, hey, it's all right," she crooned, tracing a comforting circle between Elsa's shoulder blades. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. If you want to talk or if you need to cry it's okay. I'm not going anywhere, Elsa."

Honeymaren felt tears fall on her shoulder as Elsa shook in her arms. At least her tears weren't frozen anymore, Honeymaren thought. In fact, now that she thought about it, Honeymaren noticed that even though the Fifth Spirit was still troubled, the temperature wasn't as cold as before.

"I'm so sorry," Elsa said, sniffling. "Whenever I dream… well, they've always been very vivid. I don't always dream, but when I do it feels like it's really happening. Everything is heightened and..." she trailed off, sniffling.

"I see," Honeymaren replied. She was trying to keep her teeth from chattering, but to no avail. Although improved, the temperature was still bitter cold and starting to affect her.

Elsa pulled away. "Oh you must be freezing. I'm so sorry." She stood.

Honeymaren stood with her. "No, no it's alright. I'm fine. I'll be fine, really. You couldn't help it."

Elsa sighed. "That's why I shouldn't be here. I'm a danger. My powers…feel different." She moved toward the door.

Honeymaren gave her a look and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "That's nonsense. I'm a grown woman, Elsa. I can take care of myself. And you've been through so much in the past week with hardly any rest. It could be that since you're now the Fifth Spirit, you have to adjust to any knew power you might've been given."

Elsa shook her head, sniffling, her arms wrapped around her sides. "Maybe…" she sighed. "Honeymaren, look what I've done to your lavvo. Thank you for your hospitality. I'm sorry that I've ruined your night."

Elsa pushed against her hand but Honeymaren didn't remove it. Elsa gave her a look that she must've used a lot when she was queen. Though still weary and exhausted, it seemed Elsa hadn't lost her feistiness. However, Honeymaren was just as stubborn as Elsa and there was no way she was letting her go outside to fend for herself in this state.

"Elsa, you haven't ruined my night. Besides, I have nothing to get up for in the morning accept to help build your lavvo. Don't worry. I'm not angry. Far from it." She looked down. "Look, Elsa, I'm concerned about you. You need rest. And you're not going to get it outside on the ground."

"I'll be fine," Elsa countered.

Honeymaren sighed. "I know you can also take care of yourself, but I think you need to let someone _else_ take care of you this time. You deserve it."

"Honeymaren, I will not impose on you like this—"

"Elsa. You're not imposing. I would tell you if you were. Okay?"

Elsa sighed and nodded. "Okay."

Honeymaren took her hand off of Elsa's shoulder. She looked miserable and utterly exhausted. There were dark circles under her eyes and red streaks where her tears had been frozen to her cheeks. Honeymaren had to refrain from hugging her again.

"What did you do back in Arendelle to help with your nightmares?"

Elsa sighed. "L-lie awake, when I was younger. Or walk around or read."

Honeymaren pursed her lips. "Was there no way you could get back to sleep?"

Elsa hesitated. "Well…for the past few years Anna would come and keep me company and help me fall asleep. But it doesn't matter. I doubt I'll be able to sleep and frankly I don't want to. I can't."

Honeymaren tried not to grimace. She looked like she would fall over any second. "Elsa, as Yelena's successor and the tribe's empath, I've been taught rudimentary healing. And you need rest. You look like you're going to either be sick or faint at any time. You shouldn't stay up another night. If you are willing, I will help you sleep."

Elsa immediately shook her head. "No, no, no… I couldn't—"

"Elsa. Please."

Swirling blue eyes locked with brown and searched for meaning in them. Probably out of sheer exhaustion, Elsa nodded. "Okay," she said.

Honeymaren let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Thank you." She wanted to make Elsa a brew that her people used to help them induce sleep, but her fire pit was still a jagged ice cube. She couldn't do anything until Elsa had calmed down enough to melt the ice and snow covering everything.

Looking at her now, Honeymaren knew that she needed closeness. She wanted to feel safe and there was no way she was going to in that ice-bed by herself in a brand new environment. She was still shaking and her eyes drooped every so often as she looked at nothing in particular. Now that her immediate terror had subsided and the adrenaline was wearing off, it seemed that the exhaustion was getting to her.

Honeymaren gently took her hand and Elsa focused back on her. "Elsa, I just want to help you feel safe and at peace. Do you trust me?"

Elsa nodded at once. "Mmhm."

"Okay. I'm going to take care of you, alright?"

Elsa nodded weakly and stepped into her. Honeymaren knew that Elsa probably hadn't slept in days and that plus all of the stress of everything that had happened was catching up to her. All of her stubbornness and coherence seemed to be melting away. Wrapping an arm around her, Honeymaren led Elsa to her bed.

Elsa stared at it. "Honeymaren…this isn't my bed," her words slurred together.

Honeymaren nodded. "I know. You froze yours."

"Oh. But why… what are you…" Elsa stuttered in this fashion as she allowed Honeymaren to practically lift her onto the bed.

Honeymaren shivered. "D-don't worry. You can sleep here tonight. I'll b-be right beside you if you need anything."

Elsa nodded, probably not even comprehending a word Honeymaren was saying to her. She clumsily crawled to the other side of the bed and plopped onto her seat, then reached for the covers, opening and closing her hands like a crab. Honeymaren swallowed the laugh in her throat and then quickly averted her eyes as Elsa's nightgown had ridden up very high. She helped Elsa pull the covers over herself.

"Mmm your bed smells good…" She yawned. "…like you."

Honeymaren chided herself for blushing. Elsa's eyes drooped but she seemed to be nowhere near allowing herself to sleep, still fearing the nightmare or those sleep might bring. She slouched adorably and was barely coherent.

"Is there anything else you need?" Honeymaren asked, eyeing her warily. She definitely seemed to be getting almost...loopy.

"Nope!" Elsa dramatically ran her hands over the furs on her lap. "Those foods you made for me were _really_ good though," she slurred.

"I'm glad you liked it—"

She sat up. " _IF_ I was hungry..." she pointed her finger in front of her, visibly trying to form the words she was trying to say. "I could eat."

Honeymaren nodded. "Well, that's...yeah that's how that works—"

Elsa shook her head at the food subject and moved on. "Y'know I think it's really great thet…that you're like… that you like women." Honeymaren's heart stopped. Where was she going with this? "I know this guy..there's this guy named Oaken? and he has a husbind," she slurred. "But I can see why you like the—" she yawned. "the _ladies_ cuz ladies are pretty y'know? They're so cool and pretty and _you're_ cool and pretty you know that?" She yawned again and stretched dramatically and flopped back onto the pillows. Honeymaren just stared. She knew she should probably stop her from talking so she didn't say anything that she would be embarrassed by…but this was too hilarious and the Northuldran couldn't help but watch. "You know, Maren, you could have any lady you want so you just gotta go _after_ it y'know!"

Honeymaren snickered, barely restraining a full laugh at how loud and enthusiastic the usually reserved queen just yelled her encouragement.

After another large yawn Elsa said, "That's what Anna would say and she's right cuz I know you could get any lady to fall in love with you cuz what's not to like? I mean..cuz there's nothin to like…not…like? What?" She had been getting quieter and quieter now until she trailed off. Now her eyes bobbed as she repeated different versions of her sentence to herself trying to figure out which one was correct. "Not like to…like to not…how do? Not to like nothing…."

Honeymaren shook her head with an amazed grin on her face. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Elsa looked up from fiddling with the hair on the fur blankets and tensed. "Where're you going?" Her body language clearly stated that she didn't want to be left alone.

"Just to the desk."

It was obvious that Elsa would sleep better if she was aware that someone was nearby to protect her. Honeymaren just wanted to make sure that Elsa was okay with her sleeping beside her…especially since she had transitioned from terror and self-deprecation to now acting like a drunk. The Northuldran was trying not to linger on the fact that Elsa had said she thought she was pretty.

Honeymaren returned after retrieving a small vial from her desk. She pulled back the fur on her side, careful to remind herself not to look down or else she'd see too much of Elsa's long, perfect legs. She brushed the snow off her feet and sat crisscrossed on the bed beside the weary Snow Queen.

"You're back!"

Honeymaren smiled and nodded, pulling the cork off of the little bottle and letting a few drops fall onto her finger. "I'm going to put some of this oil behind your ears, okay? It will help you relax," she said.

Elsa tilted her ear toward her. "Thank you," she replied softly. Honeymaren gently applied the oil and Elsa shrugged her shoulders and giggled. "That tickles," she said.

Honeymaren grinned. "Sorry," she said. She began to massage behind Elsa's ears and her neck and the base of her head. Elsa stopped squirming and giggling and instead sighed and relaxed into Honeymaren's touch. The Northuldran smiled and noticed as the hovering snowflakes around the room began to float to the ground. The snow also seemed to be receding.

She swallowed. "Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

Honeymaren stopped her ministrations. "Can you focus on me for a moment?"

Elsa looked at her. The Snow Queen's eyes were heavy with the desire to rest but they still sparkled with magic. They were also dilated which made her look even cuter.

Honeymaren focused her thoughts. "Would you like me to stay here with you? I can leave after you fall asleep if that would make you feel better."

Elsa frowned. "You don't have to leave…"

Honeymaren sighed. "But do you _want_ me to stay?"

Elsa nodded.

"Okay." Honeymaren scooted in and pulled the covers over her legs, happy to finally be getting warm. She beckoned for Elsa to come closer. Sleepily, Elsa sat up and moved toward the center of the bed. Honeymaren began to massage Elsa's neck and shoulders and she immediately slouched into the touch.

Honeymaren smiled sadly. She was glad that Elsa was allowing herself to be cared for, but her shoulders were so tense. All of the stress had definitely caught up with her now that all of the adrenaline from the past week was gone.

It did not take long before Honeymaren had to catch Elsa's head as it lulled. She sat up, blinking from the jolt. And then she was wrapping her arm around Honeymaren's waste and laying her head on her chest. Honeymaren lay back, frozen, thrilled but afraid that this was only happening because of Elsa's vulnerable state. She desperately didn't want Elsa to wake up and think that she had been taken advantage of. Or that Honeymaren wanted anything other than to help her feel better. Her worries dissipated, however, as the Snow Queen sighed and Honeymaren felt a chilly nose and forehead burrow under her chin. The Northuldran was blushing fiercely and a dopy grin started to peek from the corners of her lips. She would be sure everything was all right between her and the Fifth Spirit in the morning. Right now Elsa needed her to take care of her.

Elsa started only once a few minutes later. She pushed herself up, disoriented, and for a moment Honeymaren was completely unable to function. Elsa's braid had come loose and her hair fell off of her shoulders in waves like a canopy. Honeymaren's breath hitched at how beautiful she was.

As soon as Elsa's tired eyes focused on Honeymaren, she relaxed and laid back down on her chest. Honeymaren released a shaky breath and murmured to Elsa that she was safe and everything was okay. Honeymaren tensed all over again as Elsa began absently running her thumb back and forth over the left side of Honeymaren's collarbone.

"You're so soft," Elsa mumbled.

Honeymaren fidgeted and continued to massage her thumb up and down Elsa's spine to help her relax. Elsa hummed in appreciation. The timbre of her smooth alto sent Honeymaren's stomach into flip-flops and she cursed herself for being so entirely under this woman's power.

"That feels good."

Her icy lips tickled Honeymaren's neck.

The Northuldran swallowed. "Good," she managed to reply, cursing her voice for faltering.

Elsa inhaled and exhaled. "Have I ever told you that you smell _really_ good?" she slurred.

Honeymaren nodded against platinum locks that she was certain smelled far better than she did. "Yes, you have."

"Good cuz you…do," Elsa added with a yawn.

Elsa snuggled into Honeymaren and the Northuldran thought she might die. It was not lost on her that Elsa still hadn't ceased to caress her collarbone. A jolt shot through her as chilled, gentle fingers then wandered up the Northuldran's neck. Honeymaren's throat bobbed as she remained otherwise frozen. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Elsa stopped at the nape of Honeymaren's neck. It seemed that her purpose was to thread her fingers through brunette locks. Honeymaren released a trembling breath as her heart continued to pound in her chest. She took the Snow Queen's hand in her own and gently brought it back down to rest on her collarbone, folding her fingers in the process. Elsa didn't seem to mind and Honeymaren was glad that she seemed to be content with leaving her hand to rest there. She then shifted so that her right leg was draped over Honeymaren's. The Northuldran closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance at whatever spirit was causing this whole thing to test her resolve.

She prided herself on being respectful. It was one of her core values and she especially respected Elsa as both an incredible human being and as the Fifth Spirit. But Elsa was also a very attractive woman. She was a goddess for goodness sake! And Honeymaren had never even kissed a woman before or anything like that—contrary to popular belief *cough* _Yelena_ —so to have Elsa literally draped on top of her was a lot to handle. Honeymaren just tried not to move. Or think. As badly as she wanted to run her hands through platinum locks or caress the adorable freckles she had just discovered on Elsa's shoulders, she couldn't. Not while Elsa was in this fragile state. Heck, the woman didn't know what she was saying half the time. There was no meaning behind her soft caress. She probably wouldn't even remember most of this night when she awoke. Honeymaren felt a pang of sadness at that. It also was becoming very clear to her that she really didn't want this to be a one-time thing. How amazing would it be to be able to hold and protect Elsa every single night?

Honeymaren banished those thoughts. She had warned herself that this was going to happen. She knew it would. It was literally impossible not to fall for the Snow Queen. She was so kind and selfless and brave and adorable and not to mention breathtakingly gorgeous… The way she smiled when she was truly happy made Honeymaren's heart swell. She also seemed to have a mischievous side to her that Honeymaren hadn't seen nearly enough of. Not to mention how ridiculous she acts when she's sleep deprived! That had taken Honeymaren off guard, but was definitely not unwelcome. Elsa was a mystery that the Northuldran wanted to explore.

She sighed and bid herself to focus on the here and now. Revel in this moment while she could in case this would be the only one of its kind. Wishing for more was foolhardy indeed.

* * *

Elsa yawned. She could hear birds singing. The light was shining on her closed eyes. She was incredibly comfortable. With how anxious and exhausted she had been yesterday and with being in a new place she would've thought a rough night was ahead of her. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this at peace waking up in the morning.

She did however distinctly remember falling asleep on a bed on dry land…not a boat. So why was her head moving up and down? Elsa's eyes shot open. She was greeted by a brown collarbone. And… _cleavage_ wait what?! Elsa sat up, not failing to notice the muscles her right hand pushed up against. The woman those muscles belonged to grimaced and opened her eyes. Elsa both inwardly cringed at having awoken the Northuldran by practically punching her in the gut and she also couldn't help but notice as literal abdominal muscles flexed _through her shirt_ —

Elsa banished her train of thought and removed her hand. The brown skinned woman beneath her smiled sleepily. "Good morning."

"Um…" Elsa opened her mouth to finish say something else but nothing came out. Honeymaren looked breathtaking with her long brown hair loose behind her, framing her face. _Say something._ "Good morning?"

Elsa's brain finally began to catch up with the situation. She untangled herself from Honeymaren and backed away to sit up on the bed.

Honeymaren seemed to realize something. "Do you not remember last night?"

Elsa froze. "Uh…no."

"You had a nightmare."

Elsa frowned, trying to remember.

Honeymaren stretched and sat up. "It was a really bad one. You had frozen your bed, and the—"

"I did?! I'm so sorr—"

Honeymaren held up a hand. "Don't worry. For one, you apologized plenty last night and two, you don't need to. I mean look," she gestured to the room. "You must've thawed everything in your sleep."

Elsa looked around. "Oh."

The Snow Queen wrapped her arms around her middle.

Honeymaren smiled softly. "Hey…" She put her hand on Elsa's shoulder to comfort her, but upon feeling her tense at the contact, Honeymaren pulled back and fidgeted with the fur on the blanket over her lap. "Did you sleep well? After your nightmare I mean…"

Elsa nodded. Honeymaren noticed that she seemed redder than her powers should allow. The Northuldran looked down, embarrassed and scared that she had ruined her relationship with the Fifth Spirit.

"Elsa, you were terrified. And your bed was a frozen block. I-I didn't mean to overstep or… you were just so scared and you didn't want to be alone and I… well I wasn't planning on…snuggling or anything but you wanted to, so I thought it was fine and you needed to relax and feel safe and—"

"Honeymaren. I'm not angry with you. In fact, I'm grateful. You've been an incredible host. More than I deserve." Honeymaren frowned at that but stayed quiet. Elsa sighed in irritation. "I just should've expected my dreams would be bad. I should've prepared. I'm sorry. I…"

"Elsa, stop apologizing. You went through an ordeal. I mean for goodness sake you've gone through a lot of those. It's okay to be vulnerable. You haven't overstepped anything. And if you ever need to—"

"Maren are you _still_ aslee—?!"

Both women's eyes shot open at Ryder's voice outside the lavvo. Honeymaren leapt out of bed but her foot got caught on the furs and she toppled face-first and quite unceremoniously to the ground with a thud.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Ryder called from outside.

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine, Ryder, sorry. I'll be right there."

"Okay," he replied, confused.

Honeymaren looked up to see Elsa covering a laugh with her hand daintily. The Northuldran frowned up at her without any spite behind it. "Rude," she said.

Honeymaren stood up and dusted herself off. "Well, we'd better get a start on the day 'cause it sounds like we slept in."

Elsa nodded, her blush returning slightly. She stood and summoned her powers and formed a tunic with leggings for the day. She caught Honeymaren gaping at the sparkles of ice and snow as her nightgown transformed.

Honeymaren shook her head as the magic died away. "Incredible," she said to herself as she donned her own clothing.

Elsa smiled humbly. "Here," she said. "It's going to be chilly today."

With a wave of her hand Elsa formed a scarf around Honeymaren's neck. The Northuldran's eyes went wide as she caressed the material. "Thank you!" she said, grinning.

Elsa nodded shyly. "You're welcome. And thank _you_. For everything." She walked toward the exit. "I'm going to take a quick ride on the Nokk to clear my mind. I won't be long."

Honeymaren nodded. "Alright."

Elsa stopped just before leaving. "Honeymaren?" The brunette looked up from putting on her boots. "Did I…? I'm beginning to remember a little of last night…but I don't remember much after I awoke from the nightmare and you calmed me down. Well…when I'm sick or otherwise not myself…I've been told I can act…" Elsa shook her head at her own rambling. "Did I do or say anything ridiculous?" she finished. "Or…embarrassing?"

The smirk that threatened to break across Honeymaren's face wasn't comforting to the Snow Queen. She knew that she was practically a drunk when she was sick or sleep deprived.

"Well…" the Northuldran began.

Elsa put her face in her hands. "Oh no."

Honeymaren laughed. "I'll say this: I bet you just fall asleep when you're actually drunk because when you're sleep-deprived I'd swear you had just had a whole bottle of firewater."

Elsa blushed fiercely but laughed with the Northuldran nonetheless.

"Don't worry, Elsa, I know you weren't yourself. And hey, at least I now know that I smell good."

Elsa looked up. "I…? What, did I tell you that you smell good?"

Honeymaren chuckled and nodded. "Twice," she replied.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Well…" she shrugged. "you…do. I won't be long," she said, taking her leave.

Honeymaren's laughter died away and she stood for a moment looking after where the Snow Queen had been. She smiled to herself as she tied her belt. "She thinks I smell good." Honeymaren wondered what else the blonde had said in her sleep-deprived stupor that she would also say in her right mind. She shook her head and finished dressing and attaching her weapon and pouch. She decided to make breakfast for Ryder as well in apology for her being so late to work.

* * *

Honeymaren put the food she had prepared in a satchel, donned it, and trotted to catch up with Ryder. She spotted him making his way toward the location of Elsa's lavvo with freshly-cut wood.

"Sorry I'm late, Ryder, what did I miss?"

Ryder glanced at her. "I could ask you the same question."

Honeymaren could feel a blush creeping up her neck. "I…what do you mean?"

Ryder looked at her with a dead-pan expression and dropped the bundle of wood onto the ground in front of the building site. "It is nearly noon."

Honeymaren's eyes widened and she looked at the sun. Sure enough, it must be almost noon. "I…was tired…"

"Mare, we both know you never sleep this late."

Ryder began putting up some of the structure for the lavvo.

Honeymaren sputtered. "You know, it's really n—"

"Did you two sleep together?"

Honeymaren huffed. "Yes, but—" She did a double take when she realized what her brother was really asking. "NO! No no no no—Ryder!"

Honeymaren punched him in the arm, hard. And he was laughing! Ryder was _laughing_.

"Why would you even _say_ that?! I would _never_ —"

"But you would though!" he said with a shrug, practically crying he was laughing so hard.

Honeymaren was beet red at this point. "I—that—you—!"

Ryder ducked a swing from his twin and wiped his eyes. "I what? I'm _right_?"

Honeymaren glanced around. "Shut _up_!"

"Why'd you say 'yes' first, Mare, huh?"

"Because we-I…she had a nightmare, okay?!"

"So you did sleep together then…?"

"Yes! Slept! Sleeping! There was lots of _sleeping_ involved!"

Ryder shrugged and went back to work. "Oh, well then you must've gotten some cuddles 'cause there's no way you'd sleep this late otherwise."

"That is _enough_ out of you!"

* * *

Elsa cantered down the beach atop the Nokk, reveling in the wind blowing through her hair. Out here, it was easier to let things go. And she had a lot of that to do. If what happened to her last night had happened a few years ago, the embarrassment would have haunted her for a very long time. But Elsa was learning that it just wasn't worth it to let silly things get to you.

Even still…she was embarrassed. She had woken up with a practical stranger, and what's worse is that she was more annoyed about the fact that she couldn't remember enough of the previous night. She _wanted_ to remember what it was like to be in Honeymaren's arms…was that normal?

The Snow Queen sighed and the Nokk whinnied in comfort. Elsa's bond with him had grown stronger with her new powers as the Fifth Spirit and she could practically communicate with him.

"I really blew it," she said. "I've probably scared her off now… and I really like her. I just want to be her friend and now I've messed everything up."

The Nokk whinnied and Elsa could hear or feel in her mind, " _It will be all right, Mistress."_

Elsa smiled at this new-found communication, then frowned again as everything came flooding back. She sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me! I thought it would be better after I slept but I still have this…this nervousness. My chest is tight and I feel warm and I can't breathe right and why can't I speak right around Honeymaren of all people! She's so kind and caring and…breathtaking."

Elsa closed her mouth, realizing that she was rambling. She then heard—or felt, she couldn't decide—from the Nokk, _"Speak with Her Majesty, Queen Anna tomorrow of this matter."_

"Anna? Oh. I guess I could. I just don't even know what to say…"

" _You will find the words, Mistress. All will be righted."_

She ran her fingers through his mane. "Thank you, Nokk. I should get back now. I don't want them to build my lavvo without me. That wouldn't be right."

" _Then I shall be swift. Hold tight, Mistress."_

The ride was short and Elsa did not have long to walk after she left the Nokk at the water nearest the village. She frowned as she approached the spot where she knew her lavvo was being built.

Honeymaren was on Ryder's back, and also had him in a headlock. Ryder managed to throw her, but Honeymaren recovered from her awkward landing and sweeped his leg. She faced him and expertly had him in a complicated looking arm bar in a second.

"Yield," she ordered.

"Yield or no yield it's never not gonna be funny—ow!" Ryder managed to say.

"Yield!"

"You know it's really obvious by the way—okay okay! _Yield_ ," he said, mocking the word.

Honeymaren let him up and brushed herself off. She opened her mouth to say something else to him when she noticed Elsa approaching.

"Spirit," she said, blushing and hoping Elsa wouldn't notice.

"Hi there," Elsa said, amused.

"Don't mind…that," Honeymaren gestured to Ryder and while she obviously meant the scuffle Elsa had just witnessed, Ryder made a face at her as if she were talking about him. "But if you decided to drop a snow drift on him, I wouldn't be mad."

With that, Honeymaren got to work on the lavvo. Elsa looked questioningly at Ryder but all she got in answer was an innocent smile.

The lavvo looked better and better as the day went on, but as it became closer to midday, Elsa wondered if they would be able to finish it before nightfall.

"Ryder, do you think the lavvo will be finished today?"

Ryder frowned at it. "Well…I know Tannon is still working on the leather for the outside, so we'll probably not be able to finish it until tomorrow."

Elsa nodded in reply, then walked over to Honeymaren who was busy tying a rope to connect two support columns.

"Honeymaren?"

The Northuldran's grip slipped from the rope she was pulling and she almost knocked over the whole column. Elsa reacted quickly and caught it, using her powers to freeze around the unfinished knot so it would stay in place.

Honeymaren exhaled. "Thanks. Sorry."

The Northuldran turned to look at her and they're faces were very close from both holding the column. Eye contact lasted a millisecond longer than necessary before there was blinking and "sorry" and nodding and stepping back and awkward.

The Northuldran cleared her throat. "What's up?"

Elsa noticed that before she addressed her Honeymaren had glared over Elsa's shoulder at Ryder, Elsa assumed.

"I think I'm going to visit Anna for the night and see how she's doing. I'll be back early so we can finish the lavvo. Is that alright?"

Honeymaren nodded. "Of course! Yes, I'm sure she'll be happy to spend some time with you."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you."

Honeymaren shrugged. "No need to thank me. You can leave whenever you'd like, I think we're pretty much done here until the hides are finished. Right, Ryder?"

Ryder walked over and nodded. "Tell Anna and Kristoff I said hi!"

Elsa agreed and bid her farewells to both of them. She would take the Nokk's advice and talk with Anna. Anna always knew how to help when something was wrong.

Honeymaren watched Elsa's retreating form.

"Oh, gosh, don't look so sad, sis," Ryder said. "She probably just misses Anna."

Honeymaren scoffed. "I scared her off Ryder. I knew I should've just helped her fall asleep and left."

"What made you stay?"

"She…well, she started awake and…and then she…well, she sorta laid on top of me and I didn't know what to do and I _really_ don't know what to do, Ryder…I like her. Okay? I admit it, you're right I like her. A lot. I don't know what to do."

Ryder blew out a puff of air. "Welp…honestly Mare I'd just wait. I don't think you necessarily scared her off. She might just miss Anna, or want to talk with her."

"Yeah about the weird Koskalaka whose bed she woke up in," Mare responded with her head in her hands.

"Honeymaren, you're not weird and you're the most respectful human being I know accept for when you put me in head locks but besides the point… Elsa knows your character. I wouldn't worry about it. You only meant to help her."

Honeymaren nodded.

"Wow, you've really got it bad, don't you?"

Honeymaren frowned at him but it wasn't convincing. She sighed. "Yeah."


	3. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this scene between Elsa and Anna was heckin fun to write and it pretty much wrote itself because these two are so iconic lol

"Elsa!"

The new queen of Arendelle sprinted into the courtyard to greet her older sister. Elsa beamed and held out her arms, bracing herself for impact. As she suspected, Anna had not slowed down hardly at all when she wrapped her into a hug.

"I missed you too, Anna," Elsa giggled.

Kristoff and Sven were close behind and they also greeted the Fifth Spirit.

"What a wonderful surprise! How are you?" Anna asked.

"Good."

Anna frowned. "You hesitated."

Elsa's eyes widened. "No, I-I didn't..."

"Hmmm we'll discuss that later. Right now, chocolate!"

Kristoff chuckled and he and Elsa exchanged a knowing glance at typical Anna. They wouldn't have her any other way.

* * *

The evening was very pleasant. They had a big supper with lots of chocolate and they even attempted charades.

"Wait, Elsa, you're staying the night, right?"

Elsa nodded. "But I have to be back early to help Honeymaren with my lavvo." She stumbled over Honeymaren's name. "And Ryder," she added.

Anna gave her a look. "Okaay… then since you'll have to sleep early it's sister time. Love you boys!" Anna kissed Kristoff and both sisters waved goodnight as they left for Anna's room.

As soon as they were changed and cleaned up, Anna jumped onto the bed and said, "Okay Elsa, what's up. You haven't been yourself the whole day."

Anna watched as her sister began to wring her hands.

"Nothing, Anna," Elsa said. "I mean I've hardly been there... what could've happened?"

Anna shrugged. "You tell me. How was your first night?"

Elsa tensed. "Fine."

Anna raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Fine, huh? Wait, if you're lavvo's not done yet, where did you stay?"

Anna watched as Elsa turned a deep shade of red. She was rather taken aback as Elsa was often shy, but rarely so embarrassed that she blushed this aggressively. Something must've happened.

"With Honeymaren."

Her sister was trying to say it casually, but Anna could tell there was something up. That must've also been the reason for her stumbling over Honeymaren's name earlier.

"And...?"

Elsa shook her head. "And nothing. I...it was fine."

Anna placed a hand on her arm. "Elsa is she kind to you? Is everything all right?"

Elsa looked at her. "Of course! Honeymaren is... she's wonderful, and kind..." She trailed off and Anna waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. Elsa sighed. "Okay... I had a nightmare," she said.

Anna pulled her sister to snuggle into her shoulder. "Oh Els, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's fine I just... it was a pretty bad one and I froze the whole inside of Honeymaren's tent and somehow I ended up _sleeping_ with her and—"

At Anna's confused and slightly startled face, Elsa sat up and her eyes went wide as she back-pedaled. "Anna, not like that! S- _Sleeping!_ Oh my," she whimpered, her face falling to her hands.

Anna doubled over in laughter. "I'm sorry, Elsa, just the way you said it made me think otherwise!"

Elsa looked up at her, scowling. " _Please!_ As _if_ I would—" she trailed off.

Anna smirked at her, unable to resist teasing. "What? Have sex?"

Elsa choked on nothing or her own saliva and glared at her sister. "ANNA! No! I—was the whole ordeal with Hans not clear enou—"

"I mean you said don't _marry_ a man you just met you didn't say anything about—"

" _Anna_."

Anna shrugged. "Just saying. I mean Elsa it's not like you couldn't benefit from getting laid."

"Anna. I would really appreciate it if we stopped talking about this." Anna shrugged and tried not to chuckle further at her sister's mortified expression. "Besides. We're talking about _Honeymaren._ I mean she's... she's... a woman, for one."

Anna clapped. "Okay _now_ we're getting somewhere you never tell me any of this stuff! So you _do_ like guys?"

Anna saw Elsa make a face in a split second that she probably hadn't meant to make but it did not seem pleased.

Instead of voicing whatever she was thinking, Elsa only stuttered. "I—"

"Because to be honest I was really starting to wonder if you leaned the other direction if you know what I mean cuz there have been some _gorgeous_ men at the last couple balls we've had—no offense to Kristoff, I'm just saying—and they really tried to get your attention and you really said:" Anna smiled animatedly in mock-politeness. "no."

Elsa looked at her. "I mean, Anna they never asked…"

Anna laughed. "Because you obviously weren't interested, sis. Like, really obviously. And there have been a lot of others that you've turned down. It's just that when I saw how you interacted with Honeymaren, it all started to make sense and I wondered..."

Elsa was blushing again. She tried to form words but nothing came out.

Anna gently rubbed circles into her back. "Elsa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. But you don't have to worry. It's okay if you like girls. I don't mind at all. And hey it's okay if you don't like girls or if you don't like anyone that's fine too."

Elsa swallowed. And then she let out a shaky breath and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Anna's jaw dropped. "Oh, Elsa, sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

Elsa accepted Anna's comforting hug. "No, don't be sorry," she said, trying to curb her emotions. "I-I... God, you're right. You're right, Anna. I didn't..."

Anna shushed her softly. "It's okay, Elsa, give yourself a minute."

Elsa sniffled. "I don't... Anna you're so full of romance... you've always been and I.. I read novels, sure, but I didn't have anything to hope for. I mean when you can't touch anyone how can you expect to be loved? How can you expect to love someone with the constant fear of killing them? I disconnected myself from romance or the hope of love one day because it was too sad for me and because I..." She took a few breaths to calm herself. "Anna, I... I don't understand. I'm not good with emotions like you are. It's..."

Anna pulled her close. "Hey, hey... it's okay. You're safe here, Elsa. It's okay. It's okay to be vulnerable. You don't have to justify yourself, you know that. If you need to cry, you can. You know you can tell me anything anytime."

Elsa nodded against her shoulder.

"Anna? I might... I mean..." She sat up and made hand gestures as she tried to coordinate her thoughts. She huffed in frustration and shook her head. "I don't know but when I'm around Honeymaren I feel really weird...? And sick? Like I could throw up... but not..?" She shook her head. "I don't know. It doesn't make any sense and I kind of hate it and it's stupid because I've only just met her so I can't... be that attracted to her or anything, right? Why are you laughing?"

Anna wasn't laughing, only giggling a little. "Elsa you can absolutely be attracted to her. And you haven't just met her you've been around her a lot for nearly a week."

Elsa face-palmed. "Okay but why do I get so nervous around her? She makes me blush a _lot_ and..."

Anna chuckled. "Yeah I can see that. If you're blushing this much now I can only imagine how much you blush in person."

Elsa gave her a half-hearted glare, then she stared at nothing in particular and sighed. "Does this mean I like her? I mean... am I... gay?"

Anna sighed. "Elsa you don't have to say it like it's a bad thing. There aren't many people in Arendelle who aren't supportive of it. In fact, I've been speaking to the counsel about creating new laws."

Elsa looked at her. "Really? That's wonderful. I was always too afraid to."

Anna smiled comfortingly. "It's alright, I mean you had a lot on your plate."

Elsa face-palmed again. "Anna I cannot go back there."

"Where, to the Northuldra?"

The Snow Queen nodded weakly. "Honeymaren probably doesn't want to speak to me anymore after what happened and—"

"Okay, wait, what exactly happened? You didn't really say."

Elsa sighed. "The thing is, I don't remember that much because you know how I get when I'm sleep deprived."

Anna smiled. "Oh noooo did drunk Elsa make an appearance?"

Elsa grumbled. "Apparently, yes! All I know is after she helped me calm down everything was kind of fuzzy. She put some oil or something behind my ears and massaged my shoulders," Anna waggled her eyebrows at that and Elsa shot her a look. "and then apparently I told her multiple times that she smelled good and who even knows what other ridiculous things I said!"

Elsa flopped back against the pillows and stared at the top of the bed curtains.

Anna blew out a puff of air. "Okay well, first of all, and I'm trying not to project, but I'm pretty sure Honeymaren likes you."

Elsa gave her a look that said she clearly didn't believe her. Anna returned her look with one of her own and noticed there was the tiniest glint of hope in her sister's eyes. Elsa probably didn't even know it was there herself.

"I'm serious, Elsa." Anna said. "You must not notice the way she looks at you. I mean it could just be because you're the Fifth Spirit and she's 'fangirl-ing,' but I wouldn't be surprised if she had feelings for you."

Elsa sighed. "This is all happening so fast and she seemed sad because I was obviously trying to avoid staying another night with her, but it wasn't because of her at all it's because I can't even control my powers around her hardly and it scares me. _She_ scares me."

Anna nodded, surprised at what Elsa said about her powers. She usually didn't have much trouble. "Okay, well, why is she scary? What does she do that scares you?"

Elsa wrung her hands. "Everything. The way she moves… she's strong and confident and yet so gentle. She makes my stomach jump every time she talks and she's _so_ beautiful..." Elsa glanced self consciously at Anna and then looked at her hands, blushing for what must be the tenth time.

Anna tried not to smile or squeal in excitement and scare Elsa into retreating into herself, so she settled on a gentle smile. "Elsa, it's okay to think Honeymaren's beautiful."

Elsa tensed. "No, I..." She huffed. "I'm ruining the good friendship I've made and this... I don't even know if I like her, I'm probably just overthinking..."

"Elsa. I know this is a lot. And I know you don't think you're worthy of love. Still. Somehow. Even though you should know better by now, you stinker. I know this is a lot for you to take in, so we can stop talking about it for now. But I just want to tell you to not retreat from this. I know it's new and scary but it's okay. Just be curious and explore things about yourself that might have been too intimidating before. I'll come up and visit next week sometime and we can talk then. Or you can send me a letter if you have anything you want to get off your chest."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Anna."

Anna snuggled her hair. "Of course, Els. Just know that I love you and support you. Kristoff does too."

Elsa craned her neck to look at her sister. "You told Kristoff about me?!"

Anna laughed. "Well, actually, Kristoff was the one who saw it first. I mean you know, Elsa, you were pretty obvious with that duchess from France."

Elsa sputtered.

Anna giggled. "You acted super weird around her and I mean, she was certainly easy on the eyes especially in that corset..." Elsa was turning red again. "But anyway Kristoff leaned over to me and goes, 'Do you think Elsa's gay?' And then I was like, oh my word that makes so much sense. Like literally right after he said that you practically dropped your champagne as she curtsied to you."

Elsa cleared her throat. "She was... lovely. You're not wrong..."

Anna chuckled. "No I'm not and I don't think Kristoff is either."

Elsa looked at her. "Anna, women scare me. Is that normal? Does that mean I like women?"

Anna sighed. "I thought we established that you liked women by now but alright fine. What do you think of Ryder? Do you think he's attractive?"

Elsa frowned. "I mean... sure I guess?"

Anna huffed. "So you're really gonna to tell me that you were looking at the duchess's _necklace_ as she curtsied then, huh?"

Elsa choked. "Excuse me! I would never...ogle someone like that I—"

"Well that must've been one pretty necklace to make you drop your champagne," Anna chuckled.

Elsa smacked her and grumbled, mumbling things like "didn't drop my champagne" only making Anna laugh more.

When Elsa finally un-crossed her arms and stopped giving Anna the silent treatment, Anna gently ran her pinkie down the bridge of Elsa's nose to help her sleep. "I'm sorry to tease you Elsa, but you're just so cute. I'm sure your feelings will become clear. I will say this though, if you're having to ask me if certain things mean you like women..."

Anna's implied words hung in the air and Elsa knew she was right. Her stomach was full of butterflies as possibilities swirled through her mind. She tried not to think any more on the subject. She had wanted tonight to be restful, not nerve-wracking. The Snow Queen found, however, that as she closed her eyes she couldn't help but think about the beautiful Northuldran shepherdess. And warrior, she added to herself, remembering that Honeymaren was skilled with a staff and certainly strong enough to fight with one… Elsa banished that thought as it only reminded her of Honeymaren's strong figure which made her stomach freak out all over again. The Snow Queen bid herself to sleep, and sleep she soon did as exhaustion overtook her.

* * *

"Yelena? May I speak with you?"

Yelena looked up from where she was seated near the early morning's fire. "Of course, Granddaughter. What is troubling you?"

Maren sat beside her. "Well…it's Elsa. I mean, it isn't her that's troubling me… in fact, it might be the other way around."

Yelena frowned in interest and nodded for her to continue.

"She…well, she knows that I am of the Koskalaka." Realization dawned on the older Northuldran as she listened. "And I think I made her uncomfortable. I think that she only allows me to converse and be around her because she feels obligated to."

It was Yelena's turn to sigh. "Honeymaren. Elsa lights up every time she sees you. I have often noticed her glancing at you during meals or throughout the day with a look you only give someone you find interesting. Surely you must see that?"

Honeymaren's head shot up. "Wait what? Really?! I mean…really? I-I mean..I had hoped but—"

Yelena held up her hand and Honeymaren halted her tangent with a quick "sorry."

"Whether or not that interest means what you want it to mean, you must discover for yourself."

Honeymaren nodded. "I knew you'd say something like that."

Yelena smirked at her.

Honeymaren smiled despite her anxiety. "Thank you, Grandmother."

* * *

"Oh, Maren. You're awake!"

Honeymaren nodded at her brother, focusing on tying down the last piece of leather on Elsa's lavvo.

She heard him stop. "Wait…"

Honeymaren tied off the leather and looked up at him. "I couldn't really sleep, so I decided to just get up and finish it."

Ryder broke into a smile. "Bed too empty?"

He ducked as Honeymaren threw something at him. "Um…first of all that was a rock," he said. "Second, I do believe I've forgotten to compliment you on your new scarf." Honeymaren frowned. "Love the material. Not from any animal hide I've ever seen… wherever did you get it?"

Honeymaren's glare turned into an eye roll. "By the spirits, Ryder, you're ridiculous."

"No, you're ridiculous. And you're getting mopey. She'll be back soon."

Honeymaren put her forehead against one of the posts. "Yeah I know that! I think you're mistaking 'mopey' for terrified."

Ryder threw his head back in a grin. "Honeymaren, I've literally seen you fight a bear. And a wolf. _And_ argue with Yelena for that matter, and that takes guts."

"So? What does that have to do with anything? At least with fighting a bear you know what to do! Elsa literally short-circuits my brain!"

She slumped onto her back. Ryder stepped to her and looked at her upside down.

"You're a disaster."

She huffed. "Would you please tell me something I don't know!"

"Fine. I brought you your favorite wood. You can make something for Elsa and give it to her when she gets back."

Maren's face lit up. "Really? Thank you!" She was up and striding to the carpenter hut in an instant. "I'm thinking a little desk. She likes to write. Although a book holder is a close second."

Ryder chuckled. "I'll leave you to it."

* * *

Elsa bid the Nokk to slow as she approached the Enchanted Forest. She scanned the shoreline. She sighed. She scanned the shoreline again.

" _You seem agitated, Mistress,"_ she felt the water spirit say.

Elsa jumped. "I…I am, Nokk. But it's fine. I'll be fine."

The spirit whinnied. _"You should not fear the young Northuldran leader, Mistress. She is fond of you, I can tell."_

Elsa's heart leapt. "You think so?" _Goodness, Elsa, stop sounding so eager. You child,_ she thought.

The Nokk shook his mane in the affirmative.

Elsa let out a shaky breath. "Okay. Well. Right now I just need to focus on settling into Northuldran life."

Although that was true, she couldn't help but acknowledge the flurries of anticipation at the thought of seeing Honeymaren again.

* * *

Honeymaren was beginning to sweat due to how focused she was on her task. And also maybe because she was nervous… Anyway, she was hoping to have the small desk finished before Elsa returned, and she wasn't sure exactly when that would be. Her heart sped up at the thought of seeing the Fifth Spirit again, and she willed it to slow. She was…what had Anna called it? "catching feelings" far too quickly. She shook her head at how ridiculous she was, holding a strip of wood slightly over her make-shift kiln so that she could do some work on it.

"Look!"

Honeymaren glanced up at the sound of children chattering happily. She spotted three of the camp's young ones sprinting toward…oh. Honeymaren's gut did flip-flops. Elsa came into view and grinned beautifully at the children. She waved daintily at them and they approached much shyer than they had to begin with. Honeymaren couldn't blame them. She wondered if Elsa knew just how intimidating she could be.

Honeymaren observed as Elsa created snowy toys for each of the children, then waved as they scampered away. And then Elsa looked up. Honeymaren panicked and looked down then awkwardly peaked back up to see if Elsa was still looking… oh spirits she was…and she was smiling at Honeymaren now and walking toward the hut. At her third quick glance up at the approaching woman, Honeymaren saw that she was now sprinting at her! She seemed alarmed, and right before Honeymaren could shout what was wrong, her brain caught up with her and she realized that the wood she was only supposed to be warming was going up in flames. In her hands. Maren yelped and tossed it awkwardly away from her and ran to the corner of the hut to get something to put out the fire with. She found a towel and then heard a sizzling noise. The Northuldran turned and was met with a panting Elsa and a pile of snow atop the wood.

Honeymaren dropped the towel. "W—hi. Welcome back!"

Elsa smiled and even chuckled a little at the brunette's mishap.

Maren scratched the back of her neck, then scrunched her nose at an oily feeling on her hand. She looked to realize she was covered in saw and coal dust. Smiling apologetically and wiping her hands on her apron, she joked, "I uh… I had fireworks and everything…to..celebrate your return."

The Snow Queen giggled. "Little dangerous, don't you think?"

Honeymaren shrugged. "Oh, y'know."

Elsa melted the snow and picked up the charred log. "Sorry about your wood," she offered.

Honeymaren took it and tossed it in the corner. "That's okay, I should still have enough."

Elsa stepped closer to peek at the unfinished project on the workbench. "What are you working on?"

Honeymaren looked down. Why was it so difficult to act like a normal human being around Elsa? "It's ah… well…" She forced herself to be brave and make eye contact. She was met by beautiful blue eyes that shone in the sunlight, contrasted by pale, but slightly colored, cheeks. Honeymaren swallowed. "It's for you." If Elsa's shyly confident gaze wasn't so captivating, Honeymaren would've rolled her eyes at her own ridiculousness. That was supposed to be a surprise.

Elsa eyes widened. "For me? Oh, Maren, you don't need to—"

"I know," she said, smiling at the use of her nickname. "It was supposed to be a surprise…"

Elsa grinned and looked down. "I'm sorry..."

Honeymaren shook her head. "Oh no, don't apologize! I'm terrible at keeping secrets."

Elsa looked up. "Me too."

Elsa's senses were reeling. She had never felt this way before. Honeymaren stood before her, completely filthy; sweating and covered in coal and saw dust… but Elsa felt such a strong pull to the Northuldran. The muscles in her arms moved as she fidgeted with the tool in her hands. Elsa tried not to look away from her eyes lest she be guilty of inappropriate thoughts. Elsa's brain froze at that. Listen to her! Inappropriate thoughts! She had only been away from the castle for how long and she was already acting like a complete—

"…desk, for your lavvo," Honeymaren offered, smiling in a way that said she hoped the Fifth Spirit approved.

Elsa snapped out of her reverie, truly touched by the kind gesture. "Honeymaren…that's so kind of you."

Elsa thought she noticed the Northuldran's shoulders square slightly. "Oh, well…" she said, shrugging a shoulder. "you've given up so much to stay here with us, I thought you would like some things that remind you of home." She smiled. "Plus, I know you'll want to write Anna."

Elsa smiled back and nodded.

Honeymaren picked up her towel. "It's about time to eat. Walk with me?"

Elsa nodded and they made their way to the common area.

"Speaking of Anna," Honeymaren began, wiping her hands and arms off. "How was your time?"

Elsa's cheeks colored as she remembered all of the things she and her sister discussed. "Good," she said finally. "Anna was…her bubbly self."

Honeymaren chuckled softly with Elsa at the remark. "She is quite energetic. I would love to be able to channel some of that for early training days."

Elsa looked at her. "Training…like fighting?"

Honeymaren nodded. "I prefer to call it self-defense, but yes."

"I see. How long have you been training?"

Honeymaren sighed and squinted one eye in thought. "I have been training with Tannon in the art of Okichitaw since I was…five I believe."

Elsa gaped at her. "Five?"

"Five," Honeymaren replied, chuckling. "I could kick an apple off your head if you wanted."

"Wow," Elsa said. "Could you…? I mean…" She peaked at her; the Northuldran was busy scrubbing a particularly stubborn patch of soot from her wrist. "What with the extra time I have now that I'm no longer Queen…not that I think there will be a lot of free time just that… I mean when there is… and I don't know if it's even possible because I'm not fully Northuldran—"

Honeymaren stepped in front of her, smirking slightly. Elsa came to a halt, her breath catching at how close they were. "Are you asking me to teach you?" the warrior asked.

Elsa swallowed. "I…yes. That is, if you want to…a-and if you can…"

"Elsa, you are one of us, first of all. And of course I will teach you."

Elsa smiled shyly. "Oh. Thank you! It's just that I thought it would be nice to learn how to defend myself without my powers and I would love to spend more time with you—" Honeymaren's smirk grew into a smile. "…that is I..." Elsa could feel heat creeping up her neck. "…You're an amazing person, Honeymaren. I would really appreciate the honor to get to know you better." _Where did that come from? For goodness sake this wasn't a proposal for courtship, Elsa!_ The Fifth Spirit chided herself.

Honeymaren, however, seemed to be enjoying Elsa's admission, and even seemed a little red herself. "Well, that's very kind of you, Spirit. I will gladly teach you. Feel free to seek me out whenever we are finished with the day's tasks."

With that, Honeymaren was walking again. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't think straight with that woman standing so close to her. Elsa trotted to catch up.

"Speaking of tasks, will we be working on the lavvo after the meal?"

Honeymaren looked at her. "Actually, I finished it this morning."

"Without me? Honeymaren you didn't need to do that! I can help—"

"I know. I was up early so I thought I'd finish it for you."

Elsa sighed. "You really are too kind to me, Honeymaren…please let me know if there is anything I can do for you in the future—"

Honeymaren chuckled at how adamant the Snow Queen was and gently bumped her shoulder with her own. "Don't worry about it. I was happy to do it. Although I'll keep your offer in mind," she replied with a wink. Elsa's stomach decided to do a back flip. "Besides, you deserve a place of your own. Although, you should know that my lavvo is open for you should you ever need me. Even if it's just a bad dream and you need someone to talk to or sit with. I mean it."

Elsa looked down; touched by the heartwarming look of compassion and kindness the Northuldran gave her. "You're kind, Honeymaren. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Elsa."

Honeymaren bumped her again. Elsa looked at her and was met with another playful smirk. "Race you to the fire pit! But don't fall in."

Then she took off with Elsa not far behind, laughing the whole way.

* * *

Elsa couldn't have been happier during that meal as she watched the children chasing each other and the adults happily eating and chatting. Honeymaren sat beside her, soon joined by Ryder.

"Do you think Kristoff will want to come up sometime?" Ryder gasped. "Reindeer races. That has got to be a thing. Why isn't that, like, an official thing?"

Honeymaren laughed. It was beautiful sound to Elsa…so smooth and warm and happy. "I don't know but if you start it, I'm in," she said, then looked at Elsa. "What about you, oh great Fifth Spirit." Her eyes were playful. She could tell that Elsa didn't particularly enjoy the name. "Riding the Nokk would be cheating, I think…would you be up for a race on a reindeer?"

Elsa pondered it. "I haven't done much riding…but I'd be willing to try!"

Honeymaren pumped her fist. "Nice. We should do some sort of tag team thing! I call Elsa." Elsa's stomach did another back flip. Since when had it become a gymnast— "You and Kristoff are going to be destroyed… just a forewarning. But we should also have a big race with a bunch of people!"

Ryder looked like the happiest man alive. "Well now I've gotta do it. Elsa, will you invite Kristoff and Anna to come? She can race too if she wants!"

Elsa chuckled. "Of course!"

As Ryder dove into the particulars, Elsa noticed a little girl peeking over at her. As soon as Elsa looked at her, however, she ducked her head and giggled. Honeymaren noticed her as she made her way toward them. She stopped a good six feet away, shy to approach Elsa, but clearly fixated on her. She looked up at Honeymaren instead and beckoned her over. Honeymaren smiled knowingly, approaching the child and crouching down to hear what she had to say.

Elsa didn't remember seeing this child before. She wondered why the little one was pointing at her. Had she done something wrong? Honeymaren stood and lead the girl over to Elsa.

"She wanted to say hello," Honeymaren explained. "She hasn't met you yet."

Elsa grinned. "Hello there," she said softly to the girl. "I'm Elsa. What's your name?"

The little girl waved timidly. "Aiyana."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Aiyana." Elsa swirled her hand and created a smooth, magical rose that descended to her. She accepted it gently, mesmerized by Elsa's magic.

Aiyana grinned at her. "Thank you!"

Elsa smiled back. "You're very welcome."

The girl shyly drew lines in the dirt with her toe. "You're really pretty. Honeymaren was right," she said, then scampered off happily, leaving Honeymaren stuttering in an attempt to explain herself.

Elsa looked up at the flustered Northuldran with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk, making her brown skin noticeably red.

"I—that sounded…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Elsa, I promise I wasn't…"

Elsa ignored Ryder's chuckling and stood to her full height, ending up rather close to the brunette. The Snow Queen would admit, there was a part of her that thrived off of seeing how Honeymaren would respond to different things… it was like a delicious game. Elsa liked the response she had gotten just then, from simply standing and looking at her. Maren's breath hitched and her eyes flitted across Elsa's features.

Honeymaren had fully stopped what she had been attempting to say and seemed to now be expecting Elsa to speak instead.

Elsa smiled, glancing down and back up at the shepherdess. "You weren't…what?"

Honeymaren blinked. "Oh. Well… I mean, you are very beautiful, I won't deny that… s-she just made it sound like I…randomly… I mean she said it first so I obviously agreed… a-about… yeah."

Elsa smirked at Honeymaren's admission. "You think I'm beautiful," Elsa repeated softly, sort of like a question, then inwardly panicked. _Why did I say that?!_

Honeymaren looked surprised. "I-I mean…I d- I don't _think_ you are…I mean I do! But I-I-it's that…" She huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's a _fact_..is..what I mean. I…I don't think you're beautiful, you just are. It's a fact, um…"

Elsa smiled gently now, shy and embarrassed. "You're kind."

Honeymaren looked up. "I'm honest… Elsa."

Elsa sighed softly. "Then I will respect the opinion of a woman quite beautiful herself."

Elsa peered up at Honeymaren and saw the Northuldran's lips part and her eyebrows bob upward. She seemed at a loss for words, and rather embarrassed from being complimented, so Elsa allowed herself a small laugh and said, "I'm going to go see the finished lavvo. Thank you again, both of you."

Ryder looked up from his stew more than a little amused. "Think nothing of it, Elsa. We were happy to." He smirked at the furiously blushing shepherdess. "Weren't we, Mare?"

Honeymaren cleared her throat and nodded awkwardly.

Elsa smiled at Ryder and made to take her leave. As she passed Maren, her smile turned shy and she waved gently, sending a chilly gust with sparkling snowflakes to punctuate her goodbye.

Maren closed her eyes as the breeze cooled her cheeks; she opened them to Elsa's retreating form. The wind spirit greeted her and she laughed at its antics as she walked.

"You're gawking."

Honeymaren looked at Ryder, then the ground, and then her now-cold stew. She nodded at him; she knew she had been gawking. She plopped down beside him and endured his teasing in a daze. Had Elsa just flirted with her? She saw Yelena smirking at her from the other side of the fire and blushed at the elder's notice.

"Ryder…was I…? Was she…?"

Ryder face-palmed. "Yes, Honeymaren, I'm ninety-nine percent sure she was flirting with you if that's what you're asking."


End file.
